Supernatural Cactus Juice
by Epidemic666
Summary: It starts off as an innocent trip to a bar to relax, but it ends in insanity! A short crack fic with reference to Avatar: The Last Airbender, if you haven't already figured that out from the title.


Yo Homeslices! To anybody who's reading this, wassup? I thought about this Fic a while ago after watching the episode of Avatar

"The Desert" and I finally decided to write it today after viewing a humours picture on Devianart. It's just a short crack Fic so, read

and enjoy!

**Supernatural Cactus Juice**

"Hey Sam, check out that weird shop over there," Dean pointed his brother in the direction of a small shop on the corner of the street. 

Sam followed Dean's hand and saw the peculiar shop he was indicating.

"That writing on the sign looks Asian," Sam told his brother, "it's probably like, some weird Japanese bar or something."

"Let's go check it out," Dean smiled nudging his brother playfully.

"But, Dean, we don't even-"

"Aw, what's a matter, Sammy, afraid their not gonna have any chocolate milk?"

"Shut up."

Sam and Dean crossed the street and walked along the sidewalk to the shop. They had just finished a job in New York dealing with a cursed trophy and one seriously pissed off spirit. And though Sam did not want to admit it to his brother, he wouldn't mind a relaxing beer.

The two entered the shop and were surprised to see that it was much more vibrant on the inside than it looked from the outside. The shop was overrun with small, red tables and chairs, and colourful murals of dragons and various other strange creatures covered the walls.

"Whoa, talk about Asian invasion," Dean grinned.

The two brothers walked to the back of the room where the bar was located. Sam sat down but his brother stayed standing.

"Dean what's-"

"I gotta take a leak, if they have any, order me a beer," Dean stated, interrupting his brother and looking around sceptically.

"Oh, ya sure," Sam nodded as he watched his brother walk away. He sat for a few minutes, waiting for someone to take his order.

"What can I get you?"

Sam looked up into the face of a beautiful Asian girl with long black hair, pale skin, and beautiful blue eyes. She was dressed in a traditional red kimono with blue and white flowers on it.

"Two beers please," Sam smiled. The girl smiled back and began to walk away, when she stopped and turned back to Sam.

"Would you like to try some kakutasu ekijuu?" the girl asked, "it's a traditional drink that we serve free of charge to all our customers."

Sam thought for a moment, and was about to turn the girl down on her offer when he saw the disappointment in her eyes.

"Um…sure, I'll try some."

The girl smiled and walked to the back of the bar. She returned with two beers, a shot glass, and a strange green bottle.

She placed the beers in front of Sam, opened the green bottle and poured a small amount into the shot glass.

"Here you are," she said politely.

"Thanks," Sam replied, equally as polite. The waitress nodded her head, smiled and walked away.

Sam picked up the shot glass and examined its contents. The waitress had poured him a strange, whitish liquid that looked kind of like faded milk.

Sam sniffed the glass and his eyes widened as the strange aroma entered his nostrils. It smelt like some exotic, earthy perfume, he thought, and was quite overwhelming.

After one last look at it, Sam decided to bite the bullet and just try it. He gulped the mysterious liquid down and thought that it tasted rather good.

Suddenly, Sam's pupils dilated, and everything in the room seemed even more interesting and vibrant than it was before.

"Wwwhhhoooa," Sam sighed exaggeratedly, "this place is awesome!"

00000000

Dean exited the bathroom and walked towards the bar. He got there and noticed that Sam seemed to be mesmerized by something in the corner of the room.

"Come on Sammy lets go, this place kinda creeps me out, and I'm not really in the mood for Chinese food anyway," Dean said, grabbing his brother's shoulder.

He was expecting his brother to annoyingly correct him on the fact that this place was Japanese, not Chineese, but Sam said nothing.

Dean was about to ask the question again when Sam suddenly turned around, grasped his brothers arm tightly and whispered urgently, "No! Wait! We can't leave yet!"

"Why no-Sammy what the hell'd you do to your eyes? They look like giant eight balls!"

"We can't leave yet because you haven't had any ka-, ka-, kakutasu juice!" Sam finally got out, stumbling over his words as he tried to repeat what the waitress had said.

"What juice?" Dean asked confused at his brother's words.

"The pretty fire lady gave me some. Just ask him," Sam sighed, and seemed to point over his brother's shoulder. Dean turned around and saw no one.

"Ask who Sam?" Dean asked getting frustrated.

"Ask him, the Rainbow Dragon sitting on your shoulder silly!" Sam cried, as if it was incredibly obvious.

Dean slowly looked over at his shoulder, then back at Sam.

"Okay, what did you say the pretty fire lady gave you Sammy?" Dean asked the question very slowly, as to make sure that his brother understood him.

"I already told you, she gave me some kakutasu juice! And you should have some too."

"Ya, I think I'm gonna hold off on the juice today," Dean mumbled sarcastically, though Sam did not seem to catch the sarcasm.

"I think it's time we went back to the motel," Dean sighed, grabbing his brother's hand and pulling him up.

"But, but, Dean, I haven't finished lessening to the gremlin's story yet," Sam whined, sounding like a disappointed child.

"Well, you can listen to the gremlin's story later okay?" Dean muttered pulling Sam out of the shop.

"Bye Gizmo!" Sam called to the empty counter behind him. The two crossed the street and walked a block or so until they got to the Impala.

"Awesome car Dean! But why didn't you tell me you had a pink Cadillac?" Sam questioned. Dean ignored the comment and waited for Sam to get into the car.

They pulled away from the curb and drove for a few minutes until Sam suddenly took hold of Dean's hand.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked not taking his eyes of the road.

"I never noticed how small your hands are," Sam said, with so much interest that it kind of scared Dean.

Dean pulled his hand out of his brother's grip and placed it back on the steering wheel. He sighed; it was gonna be a long ride back to the motel.

* * *

So, crack enough for ya? I thought it would be interesting to have Sam get high of something, I just wasn't sure what. Then, when I

watched Avatar, I found it! And just in case any of you are wondering why I used such a random word, "kakutasu" actually means

cactus and "ekijuu"actually means juice. Sam drank cactus juice!


End file.
